Snapping Out of It
by SolidSonicTH
Summary: Phoenix Wright visits the courthouse for a presentation only to find a familiar face there. Some minor GS4 spoilers continues my post-Apollo Justice series .


**Snapping Out Of It**

_By SonicTH228_

_**Disclaimer: I own one original character in this story (Bill O. Verdu**__**é**__**) but otherwise I can't claim any characters as my own.**_

--

**April 27, 11:18 AM  
District Courthouse  
Conference Room A**

Phoenix Wright was packing up his notes and cleaning up his visual materials. He had just completed a panel discussion with a number of district judges on the new Jurist System. He and the rest of the committee had demonstrated the merits of the system to other members of the legal community who were interested in testing this judicial system in their districts. He put his blue sock hat back on his head and zipped up his bag before making his way out of the conference room.

_Guess I better make my way to the mall._ He thought. He was meeting his daughter Trucy and legal partner Apollo Justice there for lunch. _Hope Apollo's in the mood to cover it…_ He thought. As usual, he planned to front the bill to Apollo.

As he made his way past one of the side lobbies, he heard some people talking.

"It's so nice to have you back in the country. I'm glad we get to work together like this again," a female's voice said. Phoenix slowed his pace as he heard the voice as he had recognized it from long ago.

"Ja, even I have to tip my hat to you, Prosecutor," another voice said, this time male. Phoenix immediately recognized the slight European accent as being that of Klavier Gavin, the young rock star prosecutor. Phoenix stopped on the other side of the doorframe to hear out the whole conversation.

"Yeah! It's been so long since I've seen you!" yet another voice said, again female. Phoenix recognized that enthusiasm as belonging to Ema Skye, a detective down at the local precinct and a personal friend. Upon picking his brain, he recollected that the first female who spoke was her older sister Lana; someone he had helped in a previous life.

"Well, he'll be at the Prosecutor's Office for the next couple of weeks," a fourth voice added. Phoenix definitely knew that voice belonging to Chief Prosecutor Bill O. Verdué, a man he had met with during the initial phases of establishing the Jurist System. "I have to be going right now but I'll let you three continue."

He left the room and brushed past Phoenix. Upon passing him he realized who he had slipped by and turned to face him.

"Ah, Mr. Wright…nice to see you. What brings you to the courthouse?" he asked.

"Um, I was here giving a presentation to some other judges. They were interested in adopting the Jurist System in their districts similar to ours," he replied. The desire to return to the conversation was evident in his voice.

"Ah yes, I had been informed that they would be here today," he said. He looked at his watch and realized he needed to be going. "Sorry to cut the conversation short but I do need to keep an appointment. Good bye!"

With that he left, letting Phoenix return to listening to the conversation.

"So, Herr Prosecutor, what are you planning?" Klavier said back in the other lobby.

"Well…I intend to sit in on a few trials before I step behind that bench myself. I'd like to see this 'revolutionary' system in action if I ever want to try a case under it," a new voice said. With those words, Phoenix's blood ran cold. His eyes became large and a stunned expression wiped across his face.

_No…it couldn't be…_ He thought, struck with surprise at who the fourth person standing in the lobby was. He slowly turned around and nervously began walking towards the doorway. He gripped his bag tightly as he tried to maintain his composure. He arrived in front of the doorway and looked into the room. Standing at the back the four people talking were engaged in pleasant conversation.

"Oh! Hey! It's Mr. Wright!" Ema said when she eyed Phoenix standing at the entrance to the lobby.

"Wright?" the fourth person mumbled from behind Ema, a bit taken aback himself. He looked around Ema to see if it was indeed the person he was thinking of. He saw that it was and a surprised look took over his face.

"You'll never guess who's ba-…" Ema started to say but then she saw that Phoenix was eyeing the man behind her intensely. She quickly backed off.

"Ema…I'm pretty sure he knows already," Lana said to her sister, making it obvious she was aware what he was thinking. She turned her attention towards Phoenix. "Mr. Wright, I'm sure you're well acquainted with our guest…"

"Herr Wright, you know Herr Ed-…" Klavier tried to add to the conversation.

"Edgeworth?" Phoenix said cautiously, cutting off Klavier.

"Wright…it is you…" the fourth man replied. Phoenix was rightfully surprised to see him as he had not spoken with Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth in over six years. The two former rivals looked into one another's eyes deeply. The tension in the air was obviously high. Eventually Edgeworth began to smile slightly then even let out a little laugh. "Wright…your reaction is a little unexpected for someone who hasn't seen you for six years…"

"Herr Edgeworth has come back to this country because he had heard of our changes to our legal system," Klavier explained. "When I was told he was in town I rushed over from the Prosecutor's Office since it has been a dream of mine to meet the man once regarded as 'Demon Prosecutor'."

"Mr. Edgeworth said he's still studying foreign legal systems and when he heard that we had instated a new judicial system he called the Prosecutor's Office and said he wanted to participate in a few cases for himself," Ema added. "He just got into town last night and came down to the courthouse watch a Jurist System trial in action. He was with Mr. Verdué, Klavier and my sister when I ran into him. Funny coincidence, eh?" She didn't try very hard to hide her excitement of seeing her 'hero' after so long.

"I…see…" Phoenix said, somewhat distracted by Edgeworth's presence. Edgeworth was wearing a pair of black pants and a turtleneck in his usual color of red; a rather plain appearance compared to his typical courtroom attire. He had grown his hair a little longer in the six years since they last met but otherwise had that same, almost condescending appearance Phoenix was familiar with. Phoenix was dressed a little better than usual since he had given his presentation but was still wearing his sock hat. Still, he felt slightly informal compared to Edgeworth's attire. "So…how have you been Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth put his hands in his pockets and continued to smile, looking slightly off to the side. "I've been…keeping busy…yourself?"

"Ah…same…same…" Phoenix said, almost tripping over his words. He was clearly flustered by talking to Edgeworth.

"Say, since we're all here…why don't we do lunch and do some catching up?" Ema proposed. Edgeworth, Klavier and Lana all nodded in agreement. "What about you, Mr. Wright? Care to join us?"

"Sorry, I can't. I already made lunch plans with Trucy and Apollo," Phoenix replied.

"Oh…" Ema said. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she turned back towards Edgeworth. "Did you know Mr. Wright adopted a daughter?"

"Really now…?" Edgeworth said, almost sarcastically. His candor made Phoenix a little uneasy since he was still on edge by comparison. "Wright, you're a father?"

"Ah…heh heh, yeah… Her name's 'Trucy.' I adopted her after…after…" his voice trailed off when he recalled the circumstances that brought him and Trucy together. Klavier, Ema and Lana all took note of the troubled look on his face.

"Well," Lana said, sensing that Phoenix might have something to say to Edgeworth without interference. "I think we'll meet on the courthouse steps. You two sound like you want to do some catching up…"

"Ja…ready Fraülein Detective? I know a great place on the other side of town…they serve some bitter coffee…I'm sure you've been?" Klavier asked Ema teasingly. She just turned her nose up to Klavier and strutted out of the lobby with Klavier in tow. Lana followed them out to leave Phoenix and Edgeworth to talk.

"Wright…there's no point in hiding it…" Edgeworth said once the lobby was empty. "Its obvious you want to say something to me…"

Phoenix silently looked past Edgeworth to the back wall. His mind was clouded with the thoughts he had been harboring since he had lost his badge.

_This was the day I had feared…the day I'd have to face Edgeworth without my attorney's badge and make myself sound remotely presentable._ He thought. Phoenix felt a lot of weight on his shoulders.

"Are you trying to hide what happened seven years ago?" Edgeworth asked. His words brought Phoenix back to reality.

"You know about that…?" Phoenix said, now knowing there was no way he could hide his shame any longer.

"Please, Wright…I keep up with the world. 'Famed Defense Attorney Resorts To Evidence Forging'? 'Justice Can't Be Found In Gramarye Case'?" Edgeworth said, reciting various news headlines to Phoenix. "Nothing gets by me…especially when I hear the name 'Phoenix Wright' is being accused of evidence forgery. Didn't they used to say that about me?" he added in his usual 'Edgeworth' manner.

Phoenix just took the comment in stride. His usually mellow demeanor had been replaced with an emotionally withdrawn Phoenix. "Sorry…I'm not what I used to be," he said, trying to find the right words.

"Let me guess…the reason you're like this is because of me, isn't it?" Edgeworth said, cutting to the core of the issue. "If you're somehow expecting me to be disappointed in you, you'd be right…"

Phoenix knew it was coming. He prepared himself for Edgeworth explaining why he had lost his respect for the once great Phoenix Wright.

"I'm disappointed that you've let yourself become this way," he said, immediately shifting Phoenix's emotions. "I read over the case file of your disbarment. There was nothing in there that would have prevented you from retaking the bar exam and earning a new attorney's badge. By now I expected to see you behind that desk…" Edgeworth said with a mentor-like attitude in his voice. Phoenix could tell the last seven years had made Edgeworth wiser and he showed a more compassionate side.

The prosecutor put his hand on Phoenix's shoulder and tried to make him see him face to face. "Wright, I don't think I need to tell you that you need to find your passion again. I'll be honest; the reason I came back was in part because I had seen your name attached to this new trial system. I figured that you were leading some kind of judicial revolution from behind the defense bench and I came back here to see for myself. I arrive and find you badgeless and I have to ask myself what you've let yourself become."

"Edgeworth…why do you care so much about what I do?" Phoenix asked, trying to get Edgeworth off his case.

"Because I owe you for opening my eyes, Wright… I saw beyond labels like 'guilty' or 'innocent' and learned the truth is all that's worth fighting for. I'm sorry to say I'm not sure I see that in you anymore…"

"But haven't you seen what's been happening recently? What happened to Kristoph Gavin? I-…" Phoenix said, trying to defend himself before he suddenly realized this wasn't the time or place.

"Wright, I'm well aware you had a hand in a few trials as of late and that you've been playing a great role in the course of justice…but ask yourself if this is really your calling in life…"

Edgeworth glanced at his watch. "Well, I'm sorry I can't say anymore but I do think I must be on my way. My party is waiting for me…cheer up, Wright. You're bigger than this…and you don't need to seek my respect. I've never been one to give it out anyway."

He walked past Phoenix and left the lobby, leaving Phoenix alone with his thoughts.

"He's right, you know…" a woman's voice said from behind him. Phoenix spun around to face the door and saw Lana standing there.

"You…you heard what he said?" Phoenix said with a sigh.

"I don't think I needed to, Mr. Wright," Lana said. "Not to sound condescending but you see Miles as a kind of barrier, don't you?"

"He's a talented prosecutor and…at one point a worthy rival…" Phoenix replied.

"Is that why you're running away…I think you need to ask yourself that…" Lana said back to him. "I believe you're still capable…you just hide behind your one failing and think that determined your entire destiny."

Phoenix's cell phone went off in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it.

"My…daughter," he said to Lana. He pressed the talk button on the phone and lifted it to his ear. "Hello?...Yeah, it's me…I know, I know…Alright, I'll be there in a few…" He hung up. "Well…I guess I spent enough time here…you've got your lunch appointment and I've got mine…"

"Yes, I suppose…but really, Phoenix…give it some thought and I'm sure you'll find the answer you know is right…" Lana said before being on her way.

Phoenix sighed as he left the lobby and exited the courthouse.

_Are they right? Am I trying to escape from my destiny?_ He thought.

--

**April 27, 12:22 PM  
West Gate Mall**

Phoenix stepped off the bus at the mall. He checked the time and saw he was a little late but nothing too severe. He entered the mall and walked towards the food court to meet his party.

"Daddy! You made it!" a girl called out when she saw her father amdist the crowds. Phoenix looked across the food court and saw his daughter's trademark top hat and cape. Next to her was Apollo Justice eating a plate of noodles. He was in the middle of a long noodle when he saw Phoenix. He waved to him as Trucy brought her father over to the table. Phoenix pulled up a chair to the table.

"So, how did your presentation go, Mr. Wright? Get any new supporters of the system?" Apollo asked.

"Heh heh…well we definitely made a case…" Phoenix replied. He spoke with a slightly distant tone.

Trucy was watching her father as he talked. "Daddy, is something bothering you? You've been moving your hand in a weird way since you got here."

He looked over at his daughter. It was obvious she had caught onto him. "Yeah…I…just ran into an old friend down at the courthouse," he said with a heavy sigh. He thought about what to say next. "Trucy…I've been thinking…do you want to see me as a lawyer?"

"Mr. Wright…are you considering…" Apollo started to ask.

"Yeah…I've given it some thought and I think I might want to give the law thing a try again…" Phoenix said.

"Goody! Now we'll have two legal talents to manage," Trucy said joyfully.

The three of them laughed about the thought that the Wright Anything Agency might be welcoming another lawyer into its fold.

_Well…I guess this is what I'm meant to do…thanks, Edgeworth._ Phoenix thought.

_**The End**_

_(A/N: I liked how that turned out. I've been having trouble characterizing everyone in my recent works and I think I finally did it right._

_Anyway, I'm going to ask the readers a question: should I explore the Apollo/Trucy sibling thing myself or let Capcom handle it? I personally want to try but since it's such a canonically important event, I feel like it's not in my hands. But if you want to see my take on it, I'll draw up a story._

_Also, I'm thinking of finally finishing my Lana Skye trilogy. I had a lot of trouble writing the last episode so I took a break and started writing these post-AJ:AA stories instead. I think I might have gotten over my writer's block so I might return to that project before completing my GS5 prologue series (I've got 2 or 3 stories left to go for this series).)_


End file.
